


Into The Wild

by TheFireInHerEyes



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Imprinting, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Imprinting, Native American Character(s), Native American/First Nations Culture, Native American/First Nations History, Native American/First Nations Legends & Lore, Romance, Shapeshifting, Twilight Renaissance, Werewolf Courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireInHerEyes/pseuds/TheFireInHerEyes
Summary: 1877 - Quileute Tribe10 years after first hearing the legends of his people, Seth Clearwater has become one of the very creatures he has heard so much about.He is 16 years of age, and he has become a man in the eyes of his tribe. He is 16 years of age and he has become a shape-shifting werewolf to protect his people and the town that lays beyond the borders of the tribe's land.He has become a werewolf to protect the innocent from the threat of vampires looming on the edge of the town.The few that can be trusted, the Carlisles', have also been made aware of the nomad vampires stalking the town and the residents that have made their home there. They have struck a fragile treaty with the Quileute tribe to keep the residents safe, and Seth's people.With the arrival of a new sheriff and his twin daughters, the stakes are made even higher after their appearance threatens everything.For Seth, protecting the town and his tribe is no longer the sole drive that consumes him.At 16 years old, Seth Clearwater has found his purpose; his imprint.In one of the Sherriff's twin Daughters. Seth's imprint is the other half of the Swan twins.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Harry Clearwater/Sue Clearwater, Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Leah Clearwater & Original Female Character(s), Leah Clearwater & Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater & Sue Clearwater, Seth Clearwater/Original Character(s), Seth Clearwater/Original Female Character(s), Seth Clearwater/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Into The Wild

**Author's Note:**

> This series will have slow updates

1877 - La Push

The fire that burned in his lungs was nothing compared to the drive that urged him to run faster, to jump farther in pursuit of the creature that crossed the treaty line between the Cold Ones and their people. 

He pursued the creature who was stalking the small fur trading town across the river, tucked into and surrounded by dense forests. It was the drive and the ambition, the natural call from the animal within him that pushed him further. 

'Seth.' His alpha's voice rang out in his head. 

'Seth, the creature is cutting across the Cullen's territory. Stop at the ravine.' His voice, Sam Uley's voice had stirred a response in the younger warrior. 

As he skid to a stop on the edge of their land, he could see the glowing blood red eyes of the creature as it took pause beyond the river, beyond the ravine. The creature's white skin, pale and frigid cold, was almost a warning in itself, a deadly monster that craved blood. 

"Stupid mutt." It spoke with venom, snapping its jaws and bearing its teeth as it took a step forward, teetered on the edge. 

'Paul, no!' Sam shout his pack mate's name as the massive grey wolf burst through the trees and crossed over the treaty line to lunge at the monster. 

His pack mate's body collided with one of the Cullen's, the grey wolf sent hurtling down to the rushing river in the ravine. The Cullen with the yellow eyes, a 'vegetarian' stood along the embankment, glaring daggers into Paul's side. 

"Stay on your side of the line, mutt." His voice, his stench, carried over to Seth, over to Paul. 

The creature with the blood red eyes was gone, another hunt unsuccessful. 

'Back to the tribe.' Sam commanded. 'It's the Cullen's problem now.'


End file.
